Necrofex Colossus
}} Necrofex Colossi are giant, reanimated hulks of flesh, rotting wood and any other pieces of debris used for its construction. Overview These creations are the greater workings of the Necromancer's dark arts, far beyond the abilities of mere backwoods corpse-dancers and the subservient chatelaine wizards of the Vampire bloodlines. Instead only those Necromancers of singular power and vision such as the greatest scions of the Necrarchs and infamous necromantic masters such as Sorn Ghoulskin and the legendary Van Hel himself are able to fashion them. These colossi vary in size and composition, but always hold true to the same basic form of a monstrous humanoid shape, akin to a giant, fashioned upon a frame of timber, iron or bone, onto which the flesh and musculature of the dead have been bound and shaped with scores or sometimes hundreds of corpses used in its creation. Their horrific bodies, cadaver-stitched and sealed within human fat, are left headless during the long hours of dark and terrible rites needed to prepare them and when the time arrives to breathe unholy life into their forms, into the wound-like neck of the headless monster, living humans are lashed and sewn with profane surgery. Strong must be the soul of these living sacrifices, for only through a single life-force can the necromantic magics of the magnitude needed to animate these abominations be controlled. Should the soul of the head perish, the whole creation will be torn apart by the hateful undead that make up its fabric in a self-destructive frenzy. But if these dark and blasphemous rites prove successful the Necromancer will have created a truly terrifying monstrosity, a giant of unliving flesh that fears neither pain nor injury, a walking vortex of deathly energy around which the souls of the damned howl. With so much unholy power concentrated in their forms, Necrofex Colossi are no mere mindless thrall, but possess deathly wills and a dark appetites of their own. In the history of the Old World, the creation of Necrofex Colossi has been thankfully rare, but in their terrible wake many dark stories have been spawned, from the terror of the "Gallows Giant" of Bögenhafen to the Deathwalker of Sorn Ghoulskin, who perhaps fashioned the largest Necrofex Colossus from the wreckage of the Iron Fetter, a great galleasse hulk used as a floating prison; after it sank in a terrible storm he had summoned, and articulated it with the bodies of the drowned. Perhaps the widest-known example of a Necrofex Colossus in recent time belonged to the vengeful Infanta Leanora Navrre, now known in folklore as the "Darkness Daughter" who, after being cast out and hunted by the nobles of Estalia for her terrible crimes, dared to bind herself within a Necrofex Colossus and ravaged her erstwhile domains for more than a century. Abilities * Vortex of Death - A Necrofex Colossus is an abomination against the natural order of the world and a loadstone of dark forces which sustain it and renew the countless cadavers that made up its bloody with their power. With this, the Colossus can regenerate wounds or amplify the powers of other Necromancers. Gallery File:Necrofex_Colossus_Render_1.jpg Necrofex Colossus Concept Art 1.jpg Sources * : Monstrous Arcanum (Expansion) ** : pg. 48 * : Total War: Warhammer II es:Coloso Necrofex Category:Constructs Category:Undead Category:C Category:N Category:Vampire Count Military Category:Vampire Count Armoury Category:Pirates